


daylight savings

by mitobabe



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, early morning shenanigans, they're like a married couple i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitobabe/pseuds/mitobabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Ren liked messing around with Masato's jumbled mind early in the morning. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	daylight savings

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so this pretty much takes place during daylight savings time where you lose an hour of sleep, and i like to imagine that masato forgets about it at times, and when he wakes up early, he thinks he's waking up late. once again, from my ipod

"Hijirikawa."

"Mmnh..."

"Don't "mmnh" me. Get up."

"Why?"

"It's almost 9 AM."

And immediately, a shot of blue hair came up from under the thick duvet covers, and desperately made an attempt to untangle themselves from under the fabric. Ren caught a nice view of Masato's behind as he reached over to grab his yukata, and quickly slipped it over himself.

"Oh my god, Jinguji, you could have set a damn alarm or something last night! Now I'm going to be late!" Masato groaned as he grabbed a random set of clothes from his closet. Once he selected a pair of jeans and shirt, he stripped off his yukata and hurriedly dressed himself.

From under his pillow, Ren got out his phone and checked the time. It wasn't really 9 AM, it was only a few minutes before 8 in the morning. He tucked the device back under the pillow again, and watched his boyfriend rushing around the room like a madman, as if they had to evacuate the building before everything blows up. A smile spread on his face, slowly turning into a grin that showed his perfectly white teeth.

Masato looked over his shoulder and caught the blond beaming at him.

"What?" He demanded, buttoning up his dress shirt.

Ren shook his head, his smug grin still plastered on his face. "Nothing. You're just so cute when you're rushing in the morning."

He paused in the middle of straightening his shirt up. "Shut up. Because of your hormones, I'm going to be late for my first day on the job..." Masato turned around to face the digital clock that sat on top of the dresser. The LED numbers read 7:58.

When Ren noticed Masato's gaze upon the digital clock, his grin widened. He let out a snicker, and in a split second, the pianist was next to their bed, pillow in both hands, and began to whack the saxophonist with it over and over again. 

He really enjoyed messing with his boyfriend sometimes.

 


End file.
